In the past there has been a problem to provide for repair in the field of pipe lines which have leaking welds or leaks between butted together pipe flanges. In various types of industrial installations and the petroleum industry as well as other areas large pipe lines are used which are under very high interior pressure. In such large pipe lines repair in the field is difficult because of the size and the pressures involved. Further inclement weather conditions and remote accessibility make the maintenance of such installations very difficult.
A device for repairing such leaks is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,301. The instant invention provides an improved clamp having a wider and deeper main sealant groove and transverse grooves in the end faces. The latter grooves provide an improved sealant means between the end faces of the segmented clamp which butt together in the clamped relation. The butted together connection has been a troublesome source of leakage in the past.
By means of the instant invention there has been provided a hinged flange assembly which has superior means for sealing the butted ends of the segmented clamp sections which are adapted to be fitted around the pipe at the source of the leaking weld or at the flange joint between butted together flanges. Each of the segments which are of an arcuate nature to fit around the exterior of the pipe are provided with a central peripheral annular groove as well as border grooves spaced on either side of the main groove. A source of fluid sealant is provided through an exterior fitting adapted to be connected to a pressure gun or the like for pumping sealant to the main groove. The main groove is of a greater depth and width than the border grooves to provide a greater sealant source at the leaking weld source or butted together joint of the pipe flange.
The end walls of each of the segments are further provided with passage means which communicate the main groove with each of the opposite grooves. This is accomplished by a transverse groove which connects the main groove with the border grooves inside a lip. By this fashion the sealant has a passage way from the main groove to the border grooves at the end of each of the segment to seal the adjacent end faces of adjacent segments in the pipe clamping position.
The hinged clamp assembly of this invention is simple to employ in the field for repair of leaking welds or leaks between pipe flanges. Thus the service in the pipe need not be interrupted and the repair may be effected to continue this service for a prolonged period or where desired for replacement of the pipe sections involved.
The above features are objects of this invention and further objects will appear in the detailed description which follows and will be otherwise apparent to those skilled in the art.
For the purpose of illustration of this invention there is shown in the accompanying drawings a preferred embodiment thereof. It is to be understood that these drawings are for purpose of illustration only and that the invention is not limited thereto.